saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Sa Sakujun
Sa Sakujun (茶 朔洵 Sa Sakujun) is Sa Chuushou's grandson and the mastermind behind the revival of the Murderous Blades. Appearance He has long, wavy red hair and golden eyes that are distinctively cat-like. Sakujun is mentioned by everyone to be very handsome. In fact, his exceptional good looks was what caught Shuurei (who is constantly surrounded by attractive men) off guard. Sa Sakujun likes to wear elegant clothing with a palette that suits his appearance. Personality & Characteristics Charismatic, seductive and charming, Sakujun is also hedonistic, ruthless, sociopathic and not above underhanded murder. With the background he grew up in, Sakujun grew bored of life and does not hold any regard for humanity, himself included. He is scheming and manipulative and was the chess-master to the very end before he passed away. Once he has a goal, he will stop at nothing to pursue and conquer it. This is evidenced by his possessiveness of Shuurei and wish to constantly remain in her heart even in death. Plot To relieve his boredom, who at the mere age of 15 Sakujun was the one who used and manipulated the Satsujinzoku, also known as the 'Murderous Blades' as he pleased. Fourteen years ago, he found and recognized the young prince Seien (later known as Seiran) collapsed in the snow. Thinking it was well suited for him, he brought the young prince to the Satsujinzoku. Sakujun then covertly retaliated by killing Enjun's son and daughter-in-law in order to get back at him from the many bad experience he had years before. When his grandfather Chuushou tells him to marry Kou Shuurei, Sakujun assumes the alias of Lin Senya, a merchant's son, and arranges to meet Shuurei in person. He was neither interested in power nor being a leader but once he has his eyes set on something, by whatever means neccessary he will do everything to get it (Shuurei). In order to do so, he needed to get his older brother, Sa Soujun killed. This places Sakujun as the next in succession to become the Sa clan head, giving him more power to resist the Kou clan if he marries Shuurei against their wishes. With his typical devious perversity, he eventually allows Shuurei to poison him without her knowledge. He is later assumed to be dead, although his body is never found. In the second series, he appears in spirit form to To Eigetsu and frees him but his reason were not made clear until the latter novels. Sakujun was later revived by the Black Immortal using Shuurei's life force. However, only his body was alive and his soul wasn't; making him an empty shell. Therefore, he was being used as a puppet against his will by Ryou Anju. He used Sakujun to destroy the Sacred Artifacts, assassinate Hyou Ruka and later used him to kidnap Shuurei. However, Sakujun recovered his willaat some point and helped Shuurei to escape Anju. Skills & Talents 'Swordplay -' When he fought with Seiran, after a game which determined their lives; he displayed an even amount of strength as the both could not defeat each other until the affect of the poison caused Serian to collapse.He also heartlessly murdered Shunki's parents. 'Agility Skills -' When Seiran tried to kill or at least hurt Sakujun by hurling a dagger at him, he miraculously managed to dodge all his attacks, this is probably because he was the leader of the Murderous Blades making him really powerful and have really good agility and fighting skills. 'Stealthiness -' He manages to disappear and reappear through thin air, without anyone noticing, much less where he's going as he covers he traces very well, due to being with the Murderous Blades. 'Immunity to Poison-' Sakujun is resistant to all poisons as he tries so many that his body has gotten used to the effects therefore most of them are useless. Relationship Kou Shuurei Though Sakujun displays sadistic tendencies, the only person whom he ever seemed to love and lusted after was Shuurei, as he claimed from the moment he met her, he had become fascinated and enthralled by her personality. While the "love" was shady at first he proved that he did truly love her as he laid dying. Until he met her, Sakujun possessed an entirely narcissist mentality. Shuurei was the first person he actually cared for aside from himself. Sakujun doesn't seem to care whether or not Shuurei becomes a governor and had said on more than one occasion that he wants to keep her all to himself. Since Shuurei only made Ganlu tea for those important to her (like Seiran, her father, and Ensei) he made it his goal for her to make the same tea for him.Throughout the whole anime Shuurei refers to him as 'young master' which disappoints him while dying because she never once used his real name causing him regrets. When he returned as a zombie, Anju used him to kidnap Shuurei but somehow he managed to get hold of his body through his willpower and help Shuurei escape Anju. Gallery sa sakujun.jpg Sakujun.JPG sakujun vs seiran.jpg|Sakujun challenging Seiran to a deathgame sakujun hair.png|Sakujun's bizarre hairstyle arranged by Shuurei Sa Sakujun.jpg|Sakujun as Shuurei's 'young master' Shuurei and Sakujun.jpg|Sakujun in his final moments Reference Category:Characters Category:Sa Clan Members Category:Male Characters